Great Responsibility
by Non Branded White Socks
Summary: Spiderman AU kinda like AnimeGirl 144's We're not a team or Dwalkern64's Jaune arc vs the world. Basically it goes through the canon of of the comics and the movies along with parts of the RWBY canon. This is more clarified inside the story.


**A/N{ Before we begin this new story I'd like to explain it more thoroughly in case the summary did not, which it probably didn't. This story is an experiment which means it might now necessarily be continued after a few chapters because I just want to see how it goes; basically this is a bunch of Spiderman elements from the movies and comics thrown into a RWBY High AU. now enough from me and on with the damn thing}**

* * *

"Jaune…Jaune, wake up… c'mon up and at'em…JAUNE!"

And with that a teenage boy with messy blonde hair bolts straight up from his bed with his eyes wide open. "Uhhhg, what was that for, Uncle Ozpin?" whines Jaune.

"Well, your alarm clock was unable to wake you up, so drastic time's calls for drastic measures…" chuckles Ozpin with a cup of coffee in his hands. "…Now, get dressed I made pancakes your favorite right?"

Jaune sighs and slowly kicks off his covers "Uncle Ozpin, some days I just don't know how I'd live without you"

"You wouldn't make it a day without me" Ozpin laughs as he leaves the room. "Don't be late for school I have to go to work early today"

Jaune rubs his eyes and finally gets up off his bed and slips on a pair of jeans sitting on Jaune's messy floor then puts on a white jacket. Jaune goes into the kitchen, sits down and eyes the pancakes like a bear, what followed cannot be written and can only be described like this: it was like watching a honey badger tear a snake open. After Jaune's feast (leaving the table covered in maple syrup, butter and bits of pancake) he gets up returns to his room to grab his backpack and skateboard, then ollie's out the door only to run into a short black haired girl.

"RUBY, LOOK OUT!"Yells Jaune

"Huh?" Ruby turns her head towards Jaune and her face displays shock before getting crushed by a 17-year old boy.

The two groaned in pain for a few minutes before getting up. "Jaune I you really need to doing that every morning, one day you're gonna ride straight into the road and get ran over" says Ruby while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Jaune bends down to gather his stuff then looks up at Ruby or rather he looked slightly down due to the fact that Jaune was pretty tall. "Hey something's up with your face"

Ruby starts patting her face to feel for anything. "What are you talking about? I feel fine"

Jaune smirks and says "It kinda looks like a crater is in your face"

Ruby face grows red and starts pouting, then throws her arms up "I told you that wasn't my fault!"

Ruby began ranting about how it wasn't her fault when she practically blew up the entrance of the school while Weiss had been scolding her about Dust thermodynamics while Jaune bursts into laughter "Let's get just get to school, Ruby" pants Jaune as he catches his breathe "But let's be honest here it was pretty funny"

"Shut up Jaune"

As the two finally got to school at Signal High, they said their good byes then separated because Ruby was a sophomore and Jaune was a senior. Jaune entered Ms. Goodwitch's room and took a seat next to Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Corporation, which is the currently the best in Dust Research, Medical research, and Applied Sciences industries. "As you already know today is the field trip to the Schnee Corporation and we will be departing shortly, we will be taking a tour in a few of their Dust and genetics labs, you will be required to take notes while we are there and try not to break anything" Ms. Goodwitch glances at Jaune she says that last part. "Start packing up and be ready to get on the bus ion fifteen minutes"

Jaune despite being on top of every class with Weiss being second to him (much to her annoyance) pretty much falls asleep in every class and somehow breaks everything in lab experiments, gym, etc. Because of this Weiss nags him more than anyone else in the school due to her being too much of a perfectionist, why all this backtracking you ask? Well because this is going to happen right about…now. Weiss turns to Jaune and smacks him in the head to wake him up. Jaune rises and glares at Weiss "Good morning to you too, Snow Angel"

"Don't call me that! I'm only going to warn you now, that if you wander off or break something I will make very hard for you to have kids again, do you understand?!" Weiss says in a cold, dark tone. Unfortunately, Jaune had dozed off before he could take any of that in, Weiss smacks him again and Jaune jumps out of his seat and says "Yeah! Got it, totally awake!"

Weiss facepalms "You are the most insufferable person ever…of all time"

* * *

**A/N{Probably going to update again later tomorrow until then please review and enjoy, hopefully}**


End file.
